Smallville: MY season 8
by CarlitaPants
Summary: Post Season 7 Finale. Clois/Chimmy. With Lex in a coma, problems are put on hold. Once Clark,Lois and Jimmy get Chloe out of Jail, what will season 8 hold for the pack? Oliver Queen & Justice League are back! Please Read and Review!
1. Let's Play 007

**A/N:** **UPDATED-**Ok I just did not like this story one bit. It was hard to write and it did not read very well. I didn't want to represent my Smallville ideas like that so I decided to rewrite the whole thing. I really feel like this is better so if you've read this already, read it again. J If it's your first time- good. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me some feedback.

Disclaimer: Me Own Nada.

Takes place post Season 7 Finale: Arctic

**Chapter 1: Let's Play 007**

Intro

The fortress is gone but things did not go exactly how they seemed. Jor-El had bigger plans for Clark than to surrender control. He always had the benefit of the doubt in his son so it was easy to understand why Jor-El added more obstacles than Lex had anticipated.

Once the fortress collapsed, Lex was unable to escape and felt the entire thing fall onto him and Clark. In order for Lex to have taken control over Clark he would have needed to escape before the collapse of the fortress. However, that's not how it happened. Lex was unprepared for what was coming and the collapse knocked him unconscious.

Unable to "play god", Clark felt he had to take Lex back with him. Back in Smallville things would prove to change drastically as Lex was now in a coma, and no one knew if he would ever wake up.

"Ms. Lane, I may not be Lex Luthor but you still have to impress me. I can't run fantastical stories like this one, this is the Daily Planet. If you want to write stories without proof go to the Inquisitor." Mark Jacobs wasn't big on scolding but Lois had a way of begging that forced him to put his foot down. _He's no Grant Gabriel, _Lois thought_, but anything is better than having Lex Luthor as big brother. _Ever since Lex's coma, the Daily Planet was sporting a new head honcho. Most people, like Lois, hoped he would last longer than Grant.

_I really needed that story to print. _Twirling her hair Lois realized today marked an entire month that Chloe had spent in jail. _Without that story how am I supposed to expose everything happening with the government branch that took Chloe? All Clark and Jimmy do is complain but don't really put forth any help. I mean what do those two do anyways. All Jimmy is good for is a shot….actually that might be necessary soon. Oh and don't even get me started on Smallville. Besides finding a way to constantly wear blue and red outfits, I still have no idea what Clark 's good at. Well, in any case, I can't do this alone._

The farm was lonely. Martha was gone, Lana was gone, Chloe was prisoner and all Clark wanted was things back the way they were. He knew it was an impossible thought but it was just becoming too hard. He spent most of his days working the farm or helping Lois and Jimmy find out more information. But mostly he thought. _I wonder where Lana is? Will she call me? Is she ok? Does she miss me? _He completely understood that him and her would never work out. It took many years but he finally realized that she was simply not the one. That is, if there even was a "one" for him.

_Now about this Chloe Business. Where are you Chloe? How am I supposed to find you without you're super sidekick abilities? _Just as Clark was leaving the house the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Smallville. It's your favorite person."

"Haha. Whats going on Lois?"

"I've been looking into that whole government branch that took Chloe and they have some pretty illegal stuff going on back there. Especially in how they are holding some people captive. I'm thinking we go find where Chloe is being held, show them the proof we'll gather, Jimmy will get it all on tape and we will threaten to expose it all unless they let her go. What do you think? Brilliant?"

_Brilliant? Not exactly what I was thinking but damnit, I have nothing better planned. We have to get Chloe out and If this is how then…fine._

"This all sounds really risky Lois. I think I should do this alone."

"What? No way. What makes you think we'll go down and you won't? This is just as risky for you as it is for us Smallville. Now are you going to help or are we gonna have to go at this Clarkless?"

"Fine. We'll meet at your apartment in an hour. We do this tonight."

Clark and Lois are stubborn people so naturally they both had different ideas as to how tonight would go down. Jimmy on the other hand, he just waited. Practically praying the whole time this would all work out. He missed Chloe with all he had and DAMNIT what horrible timing those detectives had. He was in the middle of the proposal. Couldn't they wait a minute or two longer so he could have gotten his Yes…or no? No way, it was going to be a yes, and for that, tonight HAD to work out.

"Come on guys. Stop fighting like a married couple and put your heads together. Now C.K. I know you don't want to get us involved but you can't do this alone. This has got to be a team effort. I still have that little camera from my 007 days that I can attach to my shirt so they won't know their being taped."

"007 days? Jimmy, you were suckered into spying on Chloe, I would hardly count that as credible detective experience." Lois snickered back.

"ANYways, so we'll use that to document what's going on. Then we'll tell them we have this being wired to all the major newspapers and that with a press of a button this video will get forwarded unless they let Chloe go."

"Yes. This could work Jimmy. Good Job. Clark, what are you going to put into this?" Clark glared a Lois as if she had lost her mind.

"Well Lois I plan on doing the negotiating because we all know you are the absolute WORST at talking…to people"

"Right. Well get ready boys. Tonight we take Chloe back. No one messes with my cuz." Lois gave a big grin for show, she didn't want them to know how afraid she was that this might not work out.

**A/N:** How was it? LEAVE ME A REVIEW, LOVERS!!


	2. Getting Chloe Back

**A/N: UPDATED** I rewrote this whole chapter too. LOL. it's so much better now I think. I agree it lacked depth and detail before and I hope I did a better job of making it interesting. Plus I added in some Clois goodness. :) Please please read and review. A writers motivation is feedback so be my inspiration.

**Chapter 2: Getting Chloe Back**

It looked like a scene from a James Bond movie. Both Jimmy and Clark had on suits. They sure were dressing the part of private investigators. Actually, Lois didn't mind Clark in a suit one bit, he sure did clean up nicely. _Now he should definitely wear suits everyday of his life, _Lois told herself. She was wearing a sexy pant suit that fit tightly around her curves. She figured if all else failed maybe she could shimmy her way out of an arrest. One would have to be blind to miss how good she looked. Clark turned to face Lois and his eyes stopped right at her chest. "Ahem. Up here." Pink is an understatement. Clark's face immediately shot to a bold red. He was caught red handed staring straight at Lois's rack.

Lois simply laughed it off. There was just no denying that the trio looked sharp, and ready for business. The plan was as so; threaten the government to release Chloe. If things didn't go as planned they would all end up in jail.

"Smallville, come here. Why is it you are completely handicapped in putting on a tie?" Clark walked over to Lois who reached up around his neck to fix him

"But really, who even wears suits anyway? When am I ever going to need a tie?" Clark smiled down at Lois who looked up at him, disapproving of his limited wardrobe.

"Yes, unless it's a blue t-shirt or a red jacket, Clark Kent will not wear it." The two laughed as Jimmy walked into the room.

"You two love birds ready? I'm getting antsy just thinking about this."

"LOVE BIRDS?" Both questioned Jimmy's comment.

_As if. Clark wishes he could handle a girl like me. I'm not one to toot my own horn but speaking as the ex girlfriend of Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow, I have a pretty impressive track record. _

--

Chloe sat prisoner on a bed in a room. That was it. That was the extent of her living conditions. Ok ok, the room had a bathroom, a table, and a chair too. _My own personal house. Except prison style. _Chloe thought.However, she was well aware that she was in no prison. Why had they taken her here? Why not throw her in a cell with a kleptomaniac and call it a day. What was with all the secrecy?

Maybe this guy knew. It was the same man who everyday knocked on Chloe's door.

"Are you dressed Ms. Sullivan?"

"Yes."

It seemed as thought Chloe spent the same amount of time in questioning as she did in her "room". _Why are these hallways so dark? Where the hell am I? What do these people want from me? _She asked herself these questions as the man escorted her to the end of the hall. She wondered if there was anyone else held hostage here. Probably.

"Ms. Sullivan. Tell us about what you research? What did you want with those satellites?" The questions mostly never changed. Neither did her answers.

"It was nothing. It was just for a story about astrology. I don't know anything."

The conversation never got anywhere with her. _I wonder how long they are going to be patient with me. _Not long.

Smack. Right across the face. "I told you I don't have anything you want." Chloe said as she rubbed her cheek. _Asshole._ The man was completely expressionless, indifferent as to how long this would take. He'd take his time because as far as he was concerned she wasn't going anywhere.

--

_Time to go. I really should be doing this alone but Lois has got to be the most stubborn person in the world. But she was able to use her super nosy abilities to find where Chloe is probably at so I can't be mad at her. I guess she did serve some purpose. Plus…that suit…man._

"Clark. Let's go. Don't have all day." Lois called in to the apartment

"You guys go. I'll meet you there. I have to do one thing before I go. But you guys go on." Lois looked confused but finally agreed reluctantly.

_I need to get there first. Maybe take care of any guards or locked doors that will get in our way. _

The building was right under their nose. All this time it had been here. Lois internally beat herself up about how long this had taken her. The three had reunited upon arrival and both Lois and Jimmy found it remarkable how there were no guards around protecting the area.

"These people are crazy. Who doesn't lock the gate?" An exited Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, but can you keep it down. I don't want anyone to hear us before we even get inside." Clark looked around to make sure no one was around before the three went inside.

The building was poorly lit but had enough light that movement could be seen in only certain places. The three entered into a long hallway where behind every door, the lights were off. That is except for one.

"C.K. over there. That's where she is. I can feel it." Jimmy whispered. Footsteps could be heard approaching. _Shit. We're done. We're done. _As Jimmy had a miniture heart attack Lois grabbed Clarks hand and squeezed it as to ask, "Now what?"

All Clark could think to do was simply hide. He pointed across the hall to a completely dark spot and singled for Jimmy to hide there. The footsteps began to get louder and a dark figure rounded the corner. Without thinking Lois pushed Clark against the wall and glued herself onto his body. The two held their breath and stared into each others eyes. _Oh my god. Person literally right behind us. Walking past us. We're so done. Way to go Lois. You failed once again. _Her heart raced a mile a minute and Clark could feel it pressed against his chest.

_We're clear. We did it. Holy shit she smells good. What is she wearing? Will she notice if I sniff her?_

The person was gone and exitement overfilled Lois. So much so that a big bear hug was in order. One for Jimmy and one for Clark.

"It was getting kinda hot over there, eh Smallville?" Lois giggled. It was dark so she couldn't see Clark blushing back at her.

--

It was an ugly door. If Clark had been alone he probably would have ripped it off its hinges with no remorse. But he wasn't so he had to settle for the classic turning of the knob.

Chloe's eye lit up like never before at the sight of the three. She never doubted that they would come for her. Never. The man in the room stepped back and reached into his jacket but before he could grab anything Clark started with the threat. Chloe listened intently.

"You're gonna let Chloe go now. I know you don't want us to expose your illegal operations. The pentagon never approved this sector. We know all about the under the table research you all are doing." Beads of sweat began to form atop of Clark's head.

"You're way out of your league son. You'll never have the proof to support you." The man, on the other hand, had not broken a single sweat.

"Say hello to the camera. We've got this being wired to every big newspaper around. With the click of this button this video will be sent to them all and everyone will know what's been going on….including your boss." Jimmy couldn't help but interject. The moment he caught a glimpse of Chloe's bruised cheek he was filled with adrenaline.

_Wow. I'm surprised they came up with all of this without me. I have definitely been underestimating the three of them. _Chloe thought to herself.

"Let her go and we all forget this ever happened." Lois added in there. She just couldn't hold her mouth any longer. The man looked defeated. He looked as though he wanted to call for backup but had no one to call. Jimmy grabbed Chloe and pulled her close to him.

"If you ever try anything again, we won't bother with a threat. Everyone will know about it all."

And with that the four walked out, ready to start back where they left off.

**A/N:** what did u think? please comment


	3. Closed Doors

**Chapter 3: Closed Doors**

It had been about a week since Chloe's "escape". You're probably wondering if Chloe got her job at the Daily Planet back. Unfortunately, that's a no and not for lack of effort. Apparently, once you're fired from The Daily Planet that's a life sentence.

So it made her just a tad bit jealous when Lois started campaigning for Clark to apply at the paper.

"Clark, you can't just stay on that farm, alone, forever. You have to think about your future. Wouldn't you love to have a desk right next to mine so you could be with me all day long." A big grin was sprawled across Lois' face as she sarcastically spoke with Clark.

"I don't know Lois. I don't think Clark really even likes journalism." Chloe interjected from the kitchen.

"I worked for you didn't I?" Clark acted hurt by Chloe's insinuation. He did in fact have a natural investigative personality. He may have let Chloe do most of the work but in reality he was just as capable.

"Ok Ok Mr. Defensive. I just thought…" Chloe's eyes found Clarks and suggested that he might have _other _responsibilities. It was true, adding a journalistic career on top of superhero did seem a bit ambitious. But, who cares.

"Come on Clark." Lois shoved him in the shoulder and left her hand resting on it. _All day with Lois? All day dealing with this? This unexplainable creature named Lois?_

"Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

"Lets go. I know you guys are exited about seeing super Clark again. We gotta get going." Oliver Queen said peeking into the leagues hotel room. They had been on assignment in Gotham City and were planning a return visit to Metropolis.

Good ol Metropolis. He knew that in this city a lot of unsettled issues remained. For one Lois. Sure, he'd come back a few months back and they had officially ended things. But his feelings remained. He knew the minute he saw her again those feelings would come flying full force at him and he feared what he'd do.

But business came first and something was brewing in Metropolis. With Lex in a coma he was one less problem to deal with. However, Multimillionaire: Jonathan Reece was making his way into Metropolis upon hearing Luthor was out. Oliver wasn't sure his intentions exactly but he knew one thing for sure. Reece meant trouble.

* * *

The phone rang. It was late, maybe around one in the morning. It didn't matter. Clark lay alone in his bed, at the farm. All by himself.

"Hello?" Groggily, he rubbed his eyes open.

"Clark"

"Lana? Is that you?"

"Yeah it is. I just wanted to tell you I'm okay and that I'm happy. I wanted you to know I'm moving on and I'm not coming back. I just had to tell you." He could hear her voice roughly crackling behind suppressed tears. He, himself, could feel his voice loosing strength.

"Yeah?" Was all he could muster out.

"I'm sorry Clark. I don't want this to cripple either of our lives. We both have to move on." He knew that, but up until this very moment he had not accepted it. The way she left, just like that. It hurt him beyond words, but it didn't solve anything. It left things open and left him with hope. Something she had just yanked away from him.

"………" He tried to open his mouth but he couldn't think of anything to say. There was nothing more to say. His silence spoke volumes.

"Bye Clark. I hope you someday find what you deserve."

"Goodbye Lana." Both hung up the phone simultaneously. That was it. It was finally over. After so many years it was over. As it should be, he thought.

* * *

The clock tower was just as Oliver had remembered it. Not that it had been long since he'd left but it barely looked abandoned.

"Did you know the annual fall ball is tonight?" Arthur curry asked Oliver.

"Yeah, I went last year with Lois." Unsure how to answer to that, Arthur simply ignored it. "We should go bro. I think we could all use a night of fun." It was true. The four of them: Oliver, Arthur, Bart and Victor had been busy all summer battling evil. They not only needed this fun, they pretty much deserved it.

"Did I just hear fun? Could we possibly be having some of that tonight?" Victor poked into the conversation.

"I don't know guys. I don't know if it's a good idea. We just got here today." That was not the reason Oliver didn't want to go. He knew perfectly well, as did the others, it was because Lois would be there. He was Oliver Queen. He practically had access to everything so of course he'd given the guest list a glance.

"Come on Oliver. There will many sexy ladies there and that can help with your manly troubles." The boys started laughing and egging Oliver to finally agree. Which he did, reluctantly so.

* * *

Now why was Lois going to the ball? There's a simple explanation to this. Martha Kent wanted her to. Not only had Lois been her loyal assistant but she was now a dear friend and Martha would not have it any other way. Considering Martha was a big-shot senator now, this ball was highly focused on her. Clark would of course be escorting Ms. Lane to the ball. As a good son would.

Clark arrived at Lois' apartment around 8pm. The ball started at eight but who honestly arrived at these things early. It's all about being fashionably late. At least that's what Lois had told him. Knowing her, she probably wasn't even ready. He tugged on his tie before he knocked on the door. _I hate stupid ties. And suits. And dressing up. But she likes it._

Three knocks seemed a little insistent. He decided to wait a minute before ringing the bell. No need. He heard the door unlock and Lois slowly opened the door revealing her beautifully. Clark couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Lois was wearing a dark blue satin dress that ended mid thigh. It hugged every curve and appeared to be painted onto her skin. The low cut in the back revealed her perfectly slim back. To put it lamely, the dress was perfection. And Clark would have to be blind not to notice. So he did.

"Control the drooling Smallville. It's nice isn't it?" Lois said she she twiled herself around to show off her dress. It was indeed "nice" and he was in fact drooling.

"Wow Lois. You look…" _this is Lois we're talking to. Compliments are lost on this woman _"like you're ready to go." He smiled that million dollar smile and all Lois could do was punch him in the arm.

"Yeah yeah. You look sexy too Clark."

As Lois locked her door she wondered what tonight would hold for her. Little did she know it would be an unforgettable night.

**A/N:** How was that? As always please Read and Review. :) Thank youuuu.


	4. Round O' Shots

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken me an eternity and a half to update. Busy does not describe my life. Anyways it's summer and I usually try to make time for writing then. Also I took a creative writing class so let's see how my wrting has improved hahaha! Anyhoo enjoy, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. MORE TO COME VERY SOON IF I GET LOTS OF LOVIN! Gracias

**Chapter 4: Round O' Shots**

Now when considering what a "normal" car ride to an fancy ball would be, one wouldn't imagine the stereo on full blast and an elegantly dressed woman singing karaoke to 'Love is a Battlefield.' But then again, there's only one Lois.

"WE ARE YOUNG…..heartache to heartache.." Lois bobbed her head back and fourth. If her pitch had been any worse, the windows would not have been happy.

"C'mon Smallville, sing it with me." Though Clark was lost in uncontrolled laughter, he was able to shoot Lois a death glare, _how dare she suggest I sing. _

"…love is a battlefield." Finally, the song was over and as entertaining as this free live concert had been, the duo had arrived at the Fall Ball.

Now to say this thing was fancy is an understatement. Imagine a line of limos waiting to drop their million dollar passengers at the doorstep of this gorgeous hotel lobby. This, was the life. Of course, neither Clark or Lois were in a Limo so they would have to settle for this luxurious parking spot Clark had snabbed.

"You know, the least you could have done was dropped me off at the entrance. Truck and all, I still deserve the royal treatment mister." Lois jokingly said.

"We'll see about that next time Ms. Lane." Clark extended his arm out, as to escort Lois inside. _Well look who's being all gentlemanly. Hmm I could get used to this. _

A speech was beginning, and who better to give it than Senator Martha Kent. She quickly noticed the pair had arrived and shot them a quick wave. It was also a warning, as to say "stay back, this is going to be long and boring." And so they did.

-------------------------------------

Now limos are not lost on the Queens. Oliver, Arthur and Victor arrived lavishly in a long black Limo, as the kings of the party. It had been far too long since the crew had gone out and partied. It was both long awaited, and long deserved, so the guys had every intention to make tonight worth it.

"There better be some hot babes in there, waiting for this Aqua Love Machine to come sweep them off their feet." Arthur whiped around, yanking open his blazer to reveal his ocean blue vest.

"You're so cheesy you know that. Aqua Blue vest? Really? Is that necessary?" Victor said, laughing at his friend.

"What, it matches my eyes." The two boys laughed, exited to go inside. However, Oliver stayed back, standing inside the open limo door. _I don't think I can face her. What if she's with someone? What if she isn't? _

"C'mon Ollie. Don't be like that. You can't just stop living your life." Victor said to his friend as he walked over to him, "Let's just go inside, have a good time, and not worry about anything else. Just for one night."

"Fine Fine. But I need a drink now. So no pit stops to hit on any girls just yet. First the bar, then we party."

"Sounds good my friend. Let's do this!" Arthur's excitement couldn't have been more obvious.

-----------

Lois was definitely the party animal out of the two. It's not that Clark was afraid to party, it's just he'd seldom done so.

"How about we loosen ourselves up a bit." Lois pointed to a nearby bar with two empty stools. Perfect, she thought.

_OH goodness, I don't usually drink. Last time I got "drunk" my girlfriend turned into a witch and tied me up. Oh and Lois and Chloe were evil too. This might not be a good idea. _Lois noticed Clark was having an internal battle in his head. This is no good, she thought.

"Man up! If I said we're drinking tonight, you better believe we're drinking tonight!" And so, that was how it all began. A line of shots.

-----------------------------

The ballroom wasn't particularly huge. It was circular room with three long bars surrounding the dance floor. There were also a few tables spread across the floor, for those who didn't want to stand. Basically, from anywhere in the room, you could see everyone, to some extent. I guess that why it wasn't long before Oliver spotted his super friend. _Is that Clark? And who's that he's drinking with? LOIS? Nice Clark. Showing up to a ball with my ex? Classy. _Oliver thought to himself.

He couldn't hide his anger and slammed his cup onto the table. Luckily it didn't shatter into a million pieces, but it definitely caught the attention of his buddies.

At first they were unsure what the problem was. But only seconds past before they realized that he'd spotted her. Following his gaze they caught up to her. She sat at the far bar, near the stage, next to a familiar man. He was obviously attractive, which was probably why Oliver was fuming. Besides, the two sat really close and kept leaning into each other in laughter.

Arthur and Victor put a sympathetic arm over Oliver's shoulders. They knew their friend was probably feeling the pangs of jealousy at that moment.

"Bro, look Lois might look smoking hot tonight, and she might be seeing someone, but you just gotta remember, it could be worse." Arthur tried to console his friend, rather ineffectively. Victor shoved Arthur away, realizing his lame attempt at sympathy might have made Oliver more angry.

"Don't listen to him. I'm sure they are just here as friends and really…Lois doesn't look _that_ great." This time Oliver turned and pushed Victor away. There was no mistaking how beautiful she looked tonight.

-------------------

Lois noticed a group of guys standing over by another bar. They were looking over at them and kept whispering to each other. _Now Now Boys, I know I look good but really, that's so second grade of you, be a man and come buy me a drink. _She flirtingly got up and walked toward Clark. Deciding she might need to do more than that, she flipped her hair and put a hand tenderly on Clark's shoulder to lean on him. _Wait a minute…_ Lois thought to herself. _Is that…..OLIVER? _She nearly fell over upon realizing who exactly it was checking her out. Lucky for her Clark was there to catch her before she hit the floor.

"What are you doing Lois? You can't possibly be drunk yet. I've yet to see u attack the bar." Clark held Lois by the waist, lifting her to her feet.

"HA HA. He's got jokes." Lois looked around feverously, trying to find a way to escape this situation. _Oliver looks so good tonight. He hasn't changed a bit. And here I am still single, UGH why is he here? _She realized quickly that sooner or later they would all come face to face and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Waiter, another round of shots," Lois said, preparing herself for a crazier night than expected, "and make em doubles."

REVIEWS PLEZ!


End file.
